


A Walk in the Park

by katiekat



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, I AM SORRY, References to Suicide, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat/pseuds/katiekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Mike in the park but things end differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several drabbley things I've written that all fit into the same kind of series.  
> They will all be unrelated but connected by the same starting point.  
> Yes, yes the Katy Perry song inspired the title of the series, but I liked the idea. I couldn't help it, it stuck What else can I say?

In another life, John makes a polite excuse to avoid meeting Mikes' flatmate seeking colleague. After all, who'd want to live with him?

He returns to his single room and his Browning.

As the weeks pass he leaves less and less often. His leg aches constantly.

He strips and cleans his gun obsessively. 

He terminates his therapy. He doesn't eat or speak for days on end.

He strips and cleans his gun over and over.

 

And one day, maybe six months after meeting Mike in the park? John puts his very clean gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise. The others won't be like this.


End file.
